Crazy Lady
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: This is a story about a hunter who lives in a cabin, deep in the woods. One day, he comes across a beautiful young woman who may not be what she seems.


**I changed my penname and stuff. yey.**

**edited this because I saw some errors, sigh.**

**enjoy. :)**

* * *

There were begs and cries, as the crazy lady took the knife from one of the guards. She opened each room with the master key she took off of one of the dead guards, and killed the patients inside. She was a criminal; a murderer, and she was mentally ill. She has escaped once again, the bloody knife still in her hands._ No one_ is safe.

* * *

**Crazy Lady**

_x-ticklemeblue_

Sasuke had been out in the woods all day, hunting for deer. When he got back to his little cabin, it was almost dark and he was shocked to find the front door was completely open. Cautiously, he crept into the cabin and was surprised to see a young lady standing in front of the fireplace.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had a really pretty face and rare color of hair. She was wearing a crimson vest that was tied up over her stomach and a pair of dark green jeans that hugged her curves.

The young lady said her name was Sakura and she was lost. She had come out to the woods to stay at her brother's lodge, but had wandered off and couldn't find her way back home. She said she had spent all day, wandering in the forest, trying to find help.

Sasuke said that he would help her, but it was too late to go walking through the woods. She would have to stay the night in his cabin, and in the morning, he would lead her back to her brother's lodge. Sakura thanked him and offered to cook him dinner in return for his kindness.

Over dinner, they talked for a while and Sasuke was glad to have company. He didn't meet many women, living alone as he did, in his little cabin in the woods.

Soon, Sakura started to get sleepy. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. Sasuke told her she could take his bed and he would sleep in a chair. She climbed into bed and before long, was sleeping soundly. She looked like she needed the rest.

Sasuke watched her as she slept. He thought she was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. He wondered if she could fall in love with a man like him. She was the kind of woman he had longed for all his life. Young and beautiful.

As Sakura slept on the bed, he sat in a chair, listening to music on the radio. He kept the volume low so that he wouldn't wake Sakura. Then, just as he was dozing off, the music on the radio was interrupted by a local news broadcast. The reporter said that the police were searching the area in search of a prisoner who had escaped from the State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Sasuke's senses became aware.

The reporter said that the woman who had escaped was armed and dangerous. She had been convicted of the grisly murders of her brothers and four other men and was sent to prison. Psychologists who examined her declared her mentally ill, and she was transferred to the State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

However, as she was being transported, she managed to overpower her guards, using a knife she had stolen from the prison cafeteria. She stabbed them to death and escaped into the woods. The police had been searching for her all day.

On the radio, they gave a description of the crazy lady. She was about a hundred and sixty-one cm in height, about twenty years old and very attractive. She had been wearing a prison uniform when she escaped, but they said she would probably try to steal some clothes to disguise herself. The police warned people to be on the lookout for the crazy lady and advised anyone who came across her to keep their distance.

Sasuke's blood froze as he looked at the sleeping figure, lying there peacefully on his bed. She fit the description perfectly. Young, beautiful and completely insane, but, she looked so innocent. She was the escaped maniac the police were looking for, he was sure. And he was sure of something else too. She was planning to kill him while he slept. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped out of his chair and threw open the front door of the cabin. Sakura awoke with a gasp and looked at him, a confused expression on her face. He grabbed her, pulling her out of bed and began dragging her towards the door. She started screaming and her arms flailed wildly, trying to catch hold of him.

He managed to wrestle her to the front door, then with a mighty push, he threw her out into the darkness. She landed on the grass outside and immediately jumped up and came running back towards the door. Sasuke slammed the wooden door shut and had just enough time to lock it before she slammed into it. She was screaming hysterically at the other side, just like the crazy woman she is.

He braced himself against the door, expecting her to break it down at any moment. He could hear her outside, pounding on the cabin door with her fists, kicking it with her boots and shouting at him.

Her screams became begs and desperate sobs to let her in. And then he heard a scream, an ear-piercing scream that made him shiver. It sounded like the howls of a crazed animal. The kind of sound that could only be made by a person who was completely insane.

Then there was a horrible silence. He could hear something shifting and moving about outside the wooden door. He took his axe, ready for anything. After a while, he noticed a thin trickle of blood coming under the door. Soon, it turned into a pool of blood, flowing across the floor at his feet.

Gathering his wits about him, Sasuke slowly opened the front door and was horrified by what he found. Sakura was lying there in a pool of blood and a massive amount of stab marks were on her body. He'd know, because she was completely naked. He can't see the magnificent green of her eyes because they were rolled back. His mind raced as he tried to understand the strange scene that lay before him. He then noticed a blue clothing near Sakura's dead body.

Reaching over her naked corpse, he picked up the blue clothes and, turning them over in his hands, he realized it was a blue uniform. There was some black lettering printed on the back. It read "State Hospital for the Criminally Insane".

His jaw dropped instantly as he crashed on his knees, his head throbbing with realization.

The Crazy Lady had murdered Sakura for her clothes.

* * *

**(updating Vignette Destiny next btw.)**

******anyway, review!**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
